Beneath Dark Waters
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: Universe Alteration Fic. Bixlow ends up in dire straits when trying to return from a job that involves sea-travel and ends up getting rescued by merman Gajeel who is nearly killed for his choice in saving the mage. Unwilling to leave things like that, the Seith Mage brings the male back to his apartment against wishes desiring only to repay his debt. Chaos of course follows. *Yaoi*
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine for the most part. Idea stems from artwork and other fics with Gajeel as a shark variety merperson. I wanted to do my own spin focusing on a pairing that I've come to love more thanks to a beloved RP-partner._

 _Author's note: This is a UA which is a universe alteration. The difference in Fairy Tail is obviously that Gajeel isn't a Dragon Slayer and is a merman...which is probably a big alteration but I digress. It was something I wanted to try my hand at writing so here we are. Warnings on a chapter-by-chapter basis. Also, I have no idea where this is going but we're gonna have fun finding out, I bet. Warnings for this chapter include implied violence, angst, lewd humor, nudity, and of course interactions with Gajeel and Bixlow (because that needs a warning all its own)._

Prologue

It was irritating to him that his luck could be this bad. Sighing, he scans the still empty horizon and figures he'd gotten himself a bit off course thanks to the seasonal storm which had also obsconded with the oars. He'd been lucky to not have capsized at this point, he was sure but that wasn't quite what he was concerned about. Grumbling about the state of affairs, he finds himself grateful to at least have nice weather. While it was cloudy, it seemed calm for the moment. He goes from glancing around him to glancing at the water eying the waves as they rolled harmlessly enough for the moment. "I swear the others aren't going to let me live this down," he mutters, "Every frickin' time I go on a job by myself...EVERY TIME..." He sighs softly before leaning back and staring up at the gray, overcast sky. "Great, anything else ya wanna throw at me while ya at it? I'm floating around like a fuckin' piece of driftwood. Wanna send back the nasty weather or worse?!" Perhaps challenging fate or whoever was a bad idea all around but at the moment he was too irritable to care.

Red eyes blink slowly as exhaustion sets in. He'd been out here for almost a full day now and hadn't gotten much sleep thanks to worrying about drowning. Deciding that the weather was calm enough to risk it, he curls on his side and hopes that some sleep might return some semblance of balance to his off-kilter state of mind. At this point, he was pretty sure things couldn't get worse.

THUD! The jarring impact is what jars him awake and has him hitting the side of the small boat hard enough to nearly split his lip. "Th-the fuck?!" he grits out struggling to his knees. It's about as far as he gets as another collision to the other side nearly has the small vessal capsizing. It was at that point that Bixlow is sure he has more problems. He glances over the side willing whatever it was to manifest some sort of appearance so he could figure out what the hell was trying to overturn the goddamn thing. However, he's got a pretty good idea that ending up in the water will probably mean his death at this point. He might be crazy but he certainly wasn't stupid. Just stuck in a drifting piece of wood with an irate or hungry something-or-other.

WHAM! And there would be this alarming creaking sound before a water spout would start. And Bixlow lets out a low curse before attempting to plug it. This was really all he needed at this point and probably what he got for demanding how things could be worse. He just wasn't thrilled to not have his magics when he needed them most at this point.

And there would be several more holes added before he realizes that luck was just not with him, and his fingers make quick work of unnecessary clothing layers before he does himself a favor and gets off doomed vessel. Now all he had to worry about was drowning and getting eaten. Neither of which he wanted but which seemed most likely at this point. He stares at the murky water as he picks a direction hoping that the next thing he felt wasn't something sharp clamping into his leg or any other part of him but he couldn't see. And that was worse because he hated not knowing what was threatening him.

It wouldn't be long until he does feel something grip his ankle; hard and firmly and Bixlow comes to an immediate halt because there was no mistaking that those were fingers. Around his ankle. He stares downwards as the pressure vanishes feeling some gripping worry fill him before the sight of a fin at a distance makes him quite concerned that things had really gone south. And it would circle slowly before coming closer...and closer...and closer still. And Bixlow cannot for the life of him convince himself to do much more than watch as he treads water.

Once only a few feet from him, there's a dark form near the surface before there's a spray of water, and Bixlow finds himself gazing at an irritable red-eyed male. "Tha fuck do ya think ya doin' way out here, moronic mage? Ya tryin' ta get eaten?"

Bixlow blinks once. Twice. "Uh...what?"

The stranger gives him this look before muttering, "There are barnacles smarter than you apparently."

"Don't patronize me!" he retorts testily, "And I hardly thank you for sinking my only means of getting out of here!"

"I did ya a favor," comes the immediate response, "Ya garner much more attention like this and ya not gonna make it home."

"How was that a favor?"

"Trust me that it was. Now...let's get ya outta here 'fore someone decides that you make for a good snack. Don't see why since you are one ugly gangly thing but..."

"Fuck you too, you fanged fish!"

"Don't get cute or I'll drowned you on principle."

"Make up your mind on my appearance would ya, baby?" he sneers back.

Fingers grip his shirt as he's jerked forward the other giving him a fanged snarl. "Listen here, you walking meal-ticket, I ain't in the mood to deal with whiny air-breathers who don't got the sense given to rocks. I'm tryin' ta help ya though I have no idea why 'cause by the look of ya, I doubt anyone would miss ya sorry ass. Now keep insultin' and irritatin' me and you're final resting place will be the bottom of this part of the ocean."

"You're the one who sank my boat!"

"Yeah, best them to think ya dead so they don't come to check before I get ya idiot self otta here," comes the retort, "These waters are off limits to humans!"

"Well, sorry that I got myself waylaid by a storm and was a little more concerned with staying alive than noticing any warning signs!"

The other hisses through clenched teeth. "Ya done bein' a brat so I can get ya outta here or do ya really wanna end up eaten? I don't have all day and neither do you."

"Fine, fine," he mutters, "So...you're reall a mer...uhh...person?"

"Call me a mermaid and I'll kill ya myself," comes the remark before he replies, "Merman, stupid. Could ya figure out genders without prompting or does the flat chest really not scream 'male' to ya?"

"I'd remark that unless you whip it out I would just think you were a flat-chested woman but I'm not sure that is something I want to see."

The other makes this sound before Bixlow finds himself shoved under the water for a few seconds before being dragged to the surface a second or two before it would be repeated. Several times before the other growls, "Ya done yet?!"

Sputtering and quite done with the others inability to take anything with a sense of humor, he goes to retort when he notices the appearance of fins in the distance. "I...uh...think we should go," he says quietly.

The male turns and seeing what he's looking at mutters, "Yeah, kind warned ya about that." Without allowing him to respond, he jerks him around. "Hold on tightly and keep ya commentary to yourself. I mean it."

Encircling the others neck, Bix decides that he didn't want to know what was approaching and just stays quiet. The other moves with a speed and agility that comes as a bit of a surprise though he was sure it shouldn't. Looking over his shoulder, he swallows realizing that whatever or whoever it was...was following them. "Not for nothing," he says quietly, "but...they're gaining." Of course there's no response but he wasn't really expecting one. Though the fact that they really were getting closer had him highly unsure how this was going to end.

And then, he faintly sees a bouy line he must have gotten tossed over in the midst of the waves making him ill and wonders if they'd manage to get that far. And then Gajeel stops before raising up enough to say, "Go...I'll handle them but you need to go. And do not stop until you pass that line. It's not far to a small island you can rest at. But ya need to move. Now, idiot mage!"

He releases the others neck as he moves between him and what was coming. "I...Thank you..."

"Just go!" comes the angry retort, "Before this bit of stupidity is for nothin' and ya die anyway."

Bixlow gets moving though it's hard to keep himself focused when he hears sounds of fighting behind him. He needed to get out of the water but...Gritting his teeth, he forces himself onwards. Surely the other could handle himself well enough and really what help would Bixlow be?! It doesn't keep the guilt from all but choking him as he gets passed the area and finds that there is indeed a small bit of land allowing him to get out of the water. He couldn't see anything when he turns to look back. It has him swallowing thickly before he'd curl up. Damn that job for sapping his magics so damn badly and the storm for not helping in trying to recover them. It wouldn't be long before he'd be out again.

'Bix?' It would be a familiar voice that would rouse him. Blinking, he'd stare up at Peppe.

"H-hey, Baby."

'What are you doing way out here?'

"Got a little lost during this whole job. Not to worry."

'Not to...Bixlow, what happened to the boat?'

"Well...that's kinda the sort of story..." He'd pause a moment before going, "I need you guys to do me a favor. I need to check something out just passed those buoys."

'Just passed...there is a keep out sign there!'

"I'm well aware now," he retorts, "I still need to see something."

It's with a lot of grumbling that they do as asked and bring him over the water. He glances hard at the dark surface. "A little farther out," he says quietly.

'Bix...what are you looking for?' Peppe asks.

"I just..." And there would be dark strands in the water. Raven strands. "THERE!" he says urgently. Moved there, he reaches down and lifts the male up enough to see that he was hurt. Badly. "Dammit," he whispers, "You...Dammit, we need to get him out of here."

'Bixlow...is this...'

"Yeah, he is...and he's hurt and this much blood will bring trouble no doubt. We need to get him out of here. I just...dammit, I don't know much about them!"

'Let's get back to that spot and get him patched up by the water's edge. Then we'll head back to Magnolia. I'm sure one of us can get Freed or Levy to come to the docks to give more help,' Peppe responds calmly, 'Focus, Bixlow, if you want a hope of saving him.'

Realizing the other was right, he nods and keeps a grip on the other as they move him back. He brings him out of the water enough to see the deep gashes and the bite marks feeling that guilt fill him at the fact that this was his doing. Summoning his carried medical kit, he works on wrapping bandages around the worst of them as he tries to keep from throwing up at the sheer violence done. The other should have just left him to drown or get eaten or both.

Finally satisfied, he's more happy once they get moving and a familiar pier comes into view. He slips into a space out of sight. "Go and get Freed," he tells Pappa, "but do not tell him why in earshot of the others."

'Will do!' she chirps before taking off. Bixlow stares at the male he was holding half out of the water and feels that clenching guilt return.

'Don't do this to yourself,' Peppe says quietly.

"I shouldn't have...He shouldn't have..."

'But he did,' the other points out, 'So stop beating yourself up and focus on helping him.'

He'd tell him that it was easier said than done but it wouldn't help and his antagonism had caused enough issues as it was. Finally, he hears footsteps and freezes before hearing, "Bix, where are you?"

"Under the dock. Is anyone up there?"

"No."

"Meet me at the end then," he says before moving in that direction. He'd soon be looking up at the greenette whose eyes would widen.

"Bixlow..."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I don't think...He cannot be here, Bix. If he is what I think he is...He cannot be here."

"Why not?"

"The type of creature he is has a high aggression and is a predator. They are lethal, Bixlow."

"He also saved my life," he counters, "and I'm not letting him die for me. So just tell me how to help him and I'll handle the situation.

"He..."

"Yeah, I ended up in their...territory I guess? He got me out and got attacked for it. I have to help him, Freed. Please..."

The greenette sighs and rubs his face. "This is highly frowned upon, you realize."

"Since when is that a deciding factor with our guild?!"

"Fair enough. You just...need to let him heal pretty much. They thrive in water but the good thing is that their magic allows for adaptation to any sort of water; fresh or salt so just put him in your tub."

"And food?"

"Raw meat."

"Fair enough. Thanks, Freed."

The male sighs before saying quietly, "We never had this conversation, Bixlow. Put him back where you found him when he's healed. I'm serious. He could kill you."

"He had his chance and didn't use it," Bixlow retorts, "I hardly doubt he is interested in trying to eat me. He said as much when we spoke."

"Maybe he's to be commended for having a conversation with you and not drowning you," comes the teasing retort before he turns serious, "Heed me well, though. This is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Let Laxus know I'm back and that I'll check in tomorrow. I'm tired and soaking wet. The job was completed. All is well."

"Fair enough," the other mutters in a tone that clearly spoke his disapproval of Bixlow's choices. But the Seith Mage also knew he'd stand by them. And that was all that Bixlow needed to know at the end of the day anyway.

And soon, he's ensconced in his apartment and stripping out of his soaked clothing into something dry before he peers into the bathroom and finds the figure in his tub still unconscious. He'd changed the bandages though had noticed that they weren't as deep so obviously they healed quickly if not bothered. Watching the other a moment, he finally moves to the bed. "L-let me know..."

'If he wakes up or anything changes,' Peppe finishes quietly, 'Go to sleep, Bixlow. Your magics might be restored but you're still exhausted.'

He was also worried about the male in his tub but that was to be expected. Curling up facing the door, he had to hope that the other wasn't too displeased when he woke up. He can't help chuckling to himself though at the thought of him having a merman in the tub. It was definitely a new one on the scale of crazy their Guild was entangled in. It is this thought that follows him down into reverie.

****POV Change*****

Pain. Less pain but pain is what brings him slowly to consciousness. That and the sense of being...confined? Red eyes blink open slowly before he realizes he was in a small...tub? "Well, hello," comes the familiar tone of the male he'd rescued and earns a snarled hiss in his direction. "Yeah, you're not a morning person are you?"

"Ya wanna bring that cheery disposition here so I can tear your throat out?" he growls at him.

"Not really, no," the male says with that insufferable grin Gajeel really just hated at the moment. This idiot was nothing but trouble. So why he'd saved him...He had no idea but he didn't particularly approve of his own life choices at the moment.

"Then shut up," he grouses, "I'm hungry. Get me somethin' ta eat if ya gonna force me to stay in your goddamn tub."

That brings a low chuckle. "Well, aren't you demanding? But sure, baby, not to worry. I'm hardly gonna starve you."

"Call me 'baby' and I'm coming out of the damn tub," he warns.

"Is that a wise idea?"

He cocks his head. Did this idiot...really not understand merfolk?! His fingers dig into the porcelain before he'd force himself up and over the edge and his tail would melt until there'd be a very naked male standing there staring at him. "Answer ya question as to my gender, moron?"

The other would swallow comically and stare at him before managing, "Y-you...can..."

"Not for long periods of time without water being around but yeah, we can." Oh, this human was highly entertaining, "Now, food. Go and get it. And stop gawking." Watching the other turn and nearly bolt has him snickering despite the pain. He shifts back into the water before groaning softly. Damn those idiots had been rough but then...they'd meant to kill him. He'd broken what was a cardinal law; let no outsider in their territory live. Ever. And he'd...he'd been stupid enough to want to protect the blunette. He deserved being left there to die with the understanding that he was no longer welcome among them. And yet...yet he'd do it all over again. Which really didn't make him feel any better about the situation. _Gajeel, you idiot,_ he thinks, _Way to go._


	2. Part One

_Disclaimer: *See Prologue*_

 _Author's Note: Bixlow is forced to handle the situation brought upon himself while others weigh in worrying about the situation as a whole. How it will end is anyone's guess._

Part One

It becomes quite apparent that Bixlow prefers Gajeel unconscious to awake when trying to redo his bandages mostly because the male's cranky personality didn't make for an easy time even after he's fed. "Shut up," he remarks after the third quite colorful line of epithets is uttered at him, "I'm well aware it hurts, thank you very much. I got that memo. I'm almost done and if you'd stop squirming, I'd be done faster."

"Considerin' yer the reason..."

"Yeah, yeah, baby, I got that, too," he retorts irritably, "Now be quiet and let me work."

"OW! Goddammit! Could ya try not to make it worse?!"

Bixlow grits his teeth before finally stepping back. "There. All done." The other glowers at him. "Look, yeah, I know; this is all my goddamn fault. I'm sorry. How many times do I need to say it?"

"Until I don't feel like tearing your limbs off," Gajeel replies bitterly, "Ya realize I can't go back now? That I have no where to go?!"

"Then you shouldn't have gotten involved!"

"YA SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN OUT THERE!"

'Perhaps, you should stop,' Peppe suggests, 'You're hardly helping matters.'

"He cannot blame me because he got involved!"

'Bixlow...'

"Well, he can't! I didn't ask him to upend everything that he had to help me."

"If I hadn't, ya would have died!" Gajeel snaps, "And at this point the only thing I hate is that my conscience still works 'cause that thought bothered me enough to save your whiny ass!"

Bixlow goes to reply when he hears, "Bix, enough."

Whirling, he finds Freed in the doorway. "When...did..."

"It doesn't matter. Stop yelling and upsetting your guest further. It's not going to help and I certainly am not explaining why you got eaten in your own home...though I'm sure it wouldn't be worth the indigestion he'd no doubt receive for such a stunt."

"Who are you?" Gajeel demands.

"Freed Justine. I'm one of Bixlow's teammates and a friend. And you?"

The male glowers at him a moment before muttering, "Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox."

"A pleasure, Gajeel. Now, Bixlow, go and see Laxus. He's quite displeased with you."

"You didn't..."

"No, and I wouldn't suggest explaining Gajeel to him right at the moment were I you."

The blunette makes some muttered reply before vanishing from view leaving Gajeel alone with the greenette he wasn't sure meant him any good. A moment later, Freed says, "You're not exactly a welcome intrusion, if you must know."

"I'm well aware," he retorts before settling himself and adding on, "Wasn't my intent to get into this mess but your friend ended up where he shouldn't have been. He get lost often?"

"More often than I'd like," Freed remarks, "So...you have no where to go?"

"Well, I certainly can't return there. I broke the laws of my people." A low, bitter laugh escapes him. "I mean, I realize that I didn't want to be heir to my father's kingdom but...really wasn't how I was plannin' on getting' out of it."

"You're..."

"I was," he answers snorting, "But...we have strict laws when it comes to you idiot humans. And helping you..." He shrugs, "My old man is gonna be pissed off but meh, he's got another few hundred years to make another heir. I'm sure it won't be hard."

Freed isn't sure whether to find that sad or mildly disturbing that the other was indifferent. Deciding it didn't matter, he intones quietly, "I'll warn you now that if you bring harm to my friend because he feels the need to repay the debt, I will make you sorry."

Gajeel glances at him a moment before snorting softly. "Yeah, okay...guess I should have seen that coming from someone who claims him as a friend. But...what's with the floating things?"

"Those are Bixlow's Lost Souls. There are five of them who are with him. They're stored in the totems."

"Why?"

"He's not really said but I'm sure it has to do with his Seith Magics. He can control and manipulate human souls if he so chooses."

"And...he's the member of a guild?"

"Yes," Freed answers immediately, "He's...eccentric to be sure but he's not evil."

Gajeel would ask if he really believed that but then again were it actually true, he was sure that Bixlow wouldn't have come back to save him. But it left a lot of questions as magics like his would be considered "dark" and definitely dangerous. Instead, he snorts. "Well, fine. Got ya threat. I don't know why ya'd waste ya breath considerin' that I did save his life. Would be kinda counter-productive to getting myself into this mess don't ya think?!"

"I still felt the need to warn you. Bixlow rarely does as he's told in some matters and I'm sure it'll get him killed one of these days."

"Yeah, kinda noticed that he's problematic."

"That's one way to describe him," Freed agrees.

"Look, ain't my fault things don't go the way I want them to," Bixlow tells Laxus sourly, "Do I seem like the type to want to make ya angry? I mean seriously, Lax?!"

"You're trouble even when you don't mean to be. Did you at least manage to finish the job?"

"Yeah, it was getting back that was the trouble," Bixlow answers, "Got caught in a seasonal storm. I'll have to reimburse for the boat."

"I believe that's the last job you're going on your own," Laxus remarks, "Because honestly, Soul-Stealer, we're all sure you're not gonna come back one day."

That has him glowering at the blond. "I can handle..."

"Ain't about the jobs, Bix. I know how strong you are. It's everything that follows that tends to kick your ass."

Really, he couldn't argue with that but it was still frustrating. "Well...fine. I'm here, the job is done, and...yeah, I know I'm a headache."

"Pretty much sums you up," Laxus agrees, "Did you find out what I wanted?"

"Yeah," he replies quietly, "Ya need to tell him it's as bad as he feared."

"...Fuck," Laxus groans, "I was hopin'..."

"I know," Bixlow replies, "but it is what it is. We'll just have to be careful, that's all."

"You three aren't leaving Magnolia until it's handled. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Well, to be honest, he'd wanted a reason to stay close and look after Gajeel though this wasn't really what he had in mind.

"You'd best not disobey me in this, Bix."

"I ain't gonna leave until Ivan's takin' care of, Lax. Ya have my word, okay?"

"You'd best keep that promise or what my father might do to you will be nothing compared to what I do."

Bixlow chuckles before doing an over-the-top bow and salute. "Yes, almighty Thunder-god sir!"

"Get outta here before I just end ya myself and save myself the worry!"

Laughing, he exits the guild before heading for his apartment. His expression falls slightly finding Freed there with Gajeel still. "Have a long talk?"

"I told you that this was reckless," the greenette responds.

"I will deal with that on my own. Laxus wants us to stay put until Ivan's handled."

"I know," he answers, "So in that time...figure out what you're doing with your guest."

"Freed, he..."

"Bixlow, the council frowns exponentially at this sort of thing."

"Good, nothing new for our guild."

Freed shakes his head. "If you do this then I am not defending you from Laxus when he finds out."

"If you don't tell him that shouldn't be for awhile."

Freed stills and sighs. "You want me to hide this for you?"

"I know that it's askin' a lot..."

The other waves him off. "Just...be careful, Bixlow. I mean it."

"Never anything but, baby."

Freed gives him a look that clearly tells him what he thinks of that response before he'd walk out. "Interestin' friend ya got there."

"He's more brother than friend," Bixlow responds simply.

"Mm, kinda obvious that. So...havin' troubles?"

"Something like that. Ivan Dreyar is unhappy with his son's choices and is willing to take it out on those Laxus cares for most."

"Which includes ya?"

"On a good day," Bixlow responds, "And certainly Freed along with the fourth member of our team, Evergreen."

"Somethin' tells me that stayin' still doesn't really suit someone of yer nature."

"Not really but endangering myself isn't high on the list, usually, either."

"Usually, huh? Yeah, I see that."

"Don't be snide."

"It's my usual disposition. But yer really not concerned about the fact that doin' this could get ya into trouble?"

"I owe you my life. I'm not worried about the Council. They butt in too much as it is."

"That's...not..."

"Normal? Nah, probably not. Luckily for ya, I'm not exactly run of the mill."

"I wouldn't call the headache yer becomin' anythin' resembling luck," Gajeel mutters.

"Aww, baby, don't hurt my feelin's!"

Gajeel growls. "I'm warnin' you..."

"Yeah, ya and everyone else," comes the amused response, "I'm always in some sorta trouble."

That earns a huffed mutter of, "I should have let yer sorry ass drowned then. Pity that I didn't."

For a moment something flashes in the others red eyes before being hidden and Gajeel realizes that he'd hit a sore spot no matter how the other attempts to hide it as he replies, "Yeah, probably shoulda listened to instincts." There was no playful endearment at the end and Gajeel is sure that is not usual and actually finds himself feeling guilty for upsetting the other.

Crossing his arms instead, he grumbles, "Could I get some privacy? I don't like people much." The other actually doing as requested just furthers his realization that he'd hurt him in some way but then that was certainly something he'd gotten good at. _Doesn't matter. Just need to heal and get out of this place. Stupid mage. No one should have left him out by himself._


End file.
